


Help, my girlfriend is a Lycan

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dates, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sappy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Evie and Butch go on a few dates <3





	1. Date 1

_Dear Diary,_

_So I haven’t got around to write about my very first date with Butch!_

_Actually, I don’t know if I can count it in as a date because it was on the day I met her. With the whole Lycan group hassle. It basically happened after we went back to my work._

_By the time we got there, the milkshake had become lukewarm and the pancakes turned cold. Susy brought us a new plate._

_“Chef said he didn’t mind if u take a quick break right now,” she said with a wink and then left me and Butch alone._

_“Maaan, I’m starving,” Butch huffed. Then she munched down like three pancakes in one go._

_I just sat there, amazed. “Fant swhum too?”_

_“Oh, sure,” I chuckled. With my fork I picked up one droopy pancake with honey. It tasted delicious._

_“These and fries n burgers are the best a Lycan can get after a long night in the woods,” Butch nodded satisfied._

_“You’ve really been in the woods all night?”_

_“Yeah. Was fun. Hunted some dee- well, it leaves us Lycans pretty tired in the morning. That’s why a lot of us come to diners and such. To restore energy. Drink coffees and all that shit.”_

_“Whoa.”_

_Butch went on to drink from the milkshake. While she did, I carefully pulled the glass to the middle. I put my on straw in my mouth and took a sip too. Slowly our eyes met and she smiled. She snorted and it created a lot of bubbles in the shake._

_I laughed and did the same. It must’ve been a silly sight: two totally different women sitting at a table, making bubbles in their drink like some kids._

_After all pancakes were devoured and the glass emptied, Butch had to leave. She paid at the counter and she winked at me. “I hope I can see ye over two weeks. Then we should be back in the city again.”_

_“I’ll miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss ye too, Evie. If ye need me, ye have my number.” I clutched onto my pocket where I left her business card. Then Butch left and I stood there in a daze._

_Love, Evie_


	2. Date 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Butch and I sometimes call each other. To be honest, my heart was racing when I called her the first time. Luckily, she seemed to feel the same way. We both were stuttering quite a lot before we could finally have a normal conversation._

_After that, we’ve been calling almost every evening. I’ll tell her about my day. Butch often gave me advice on how to stand up for my own with rude customers._

_“And if ye ever need someone to be handled with rougher fists, ye call me.”_

_She said that in a really serious tone. I guess she really means it then but I don’t want her to get arrested._

_Anyway, Butch also talks about her own day. It’s always great listening to her adventures with her biker gang. The places she’s seen, the people she’s met. I hope one day I can get to join her._

_\--_

_Two weeks after our first encounter, I got a surprising call during my break. (Yes, she already knows my schedule well.) When Butch told me she’d be in town, I think I almost fainted._

_“Evie? Evie! Is everything alright?!”_

_I quickly got up from my mattress and nodded. Then realizing, Butch couldn’t see me, I added: “Yeah. I’m fine. I just… it took me by surprise.”_

_Then Butch’s laughter is heard on the other side of the phone._

_“Ah, yeah. That’s why I thought I’d let you know. Can’t wait to see you again, Evie.”_

_“S-same.”_

_\--_

_Butch and I arranged a meeting in town. However, it went a bit different than expected. I was ready to take the bus to the park, but suddenly I heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle outside. Could it be?_

_For the hundredth time I looked in the mirror in the hallway._

_With my heartbeat to high, I opened the door. As thought, Butch stood in the door opening. Her hair all messed up from the helmet she now carried underneath her arm. Instead of flannel, I now could only see the leather jacket which was cool as hell. There were even some studs on the shoulder patches._

_“Look at this,” Butch turned around and pointed at her back._

_In curly letters something was patched onto the back: Dykes On Bikes._

_My jaw literally dropped and I felt kind of embarrassed when Butch turned around again and grinned at me. “Ye gonna stand there all day watchin me or are you up for a ride?”_

_“I-, I don’t have a helmet,” I stammered. Safety first._

_“I got one for ye. Hope it ain’t too big.” The other woman walked to her motorcycle and fetched me helmet from one of the side trunks._

_Once I got the thing on, she patted me on the helmet and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I saw._

_“Suits ye.”_

_“You too,” I blushed._

_We got on her motorcycle and I was hesitant at first. This was my first time after all._

_“Now hold on tight,” Butch said._

_“Don’t drive too fast,” I muttered._

_“Copy that, miss.”_

_Still, the velocity we went with had me clutching onto Butch even harder. My face as closely pressed to her back. I swore I heard her chuckle at one point. I was glad we got off the bike soon enough. She parked it neatly at the proper spot and took off her helmet again. I did the same and we stored it away in the bags._

_The stroll in the park was delightful. It was nice weather, the park looking beautiful as ever. And Butch and I walked real close to each other. At one point, I dared brushing my hand against hers. She took the hint and then we continued walking hand in hand._

_“It’s a lovely park, Evie.”_

_“I come here often when I need some time alone. When I need to calm down my mind.”_

_“I see. Life here must be hectic with some of those customers.”_

_“You get used to it, eventually. But yeah, sometimes it’s too much.”_

_“Understandable. But ye know ye can call me.”_

_“I know. But I don’t want you to get in jail for using your fists on those people.”_

_Butch stopped in her tracks and looked me in the eye. “But they’d deserve it for mistreating you. And the other workers.”_

_I sighed and stared at the ground._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my chin. She made me look up. There it was again, a smile. It made me smile automatically. “Let’s talk about something fun instead.”_

_The walk continued until we sat on a bench. We watched the ducks at the lake in silence. I rested my head on Butch’s shoulder. I liked that she was taller than me. Really made this the perfect opportunity._

_“Hope I can stay here longer,” she whispered._

_I nodded in agreement._

_I felt her hand wavering over my head._

_“You can,” I murmured. More at ease now, Butch’ hand got down and brushed through my hair._

_“I just have to tell my mates about ye. Hope they’ll understand.”_

_“What are they like?”_

_“Rough. Rough around the edges. But some can be soft, once ye get to know them better,” Butch smiled. “I think ye would like ’em.”_

_“If they’re all as good looking as you,” I chuckled. Now that made Butch really turn red in her face._

_“Oh, w-well thank you.”_

_A few minutes later, we decided to go have a drink. We got some smoothies from a vendor at the streets and during our walk back, Butch told me she’d probably have to leave soon again._

_The bike ride home was spend with less fear than before. This time I really cherished the moment of embracing Butch like that._

_We hugged at my home and then Butch left again._

_“I’ll text you,” I promised her._

_“Text you back,” she nodded. In awe I watched her leave. She was just so badass. I really hoped she could stay longer the next time._

_Love, Evie_


	3. Date 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chap.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yester evening I had my third date with Butch. It was quite special because her friends actually insisted on joining us. We met at the diner where I barely come as a customer. But it was atmospheric._

_Before I reunited with my possible girlfriend, a group of tough women came up to me. Just like Butch, they wore an iconic leather jacket with studs on it. Most of the jackets seemed to be personalized. Their haircuts came in many different styles. From rather femme to very masculine and one woman even had her hair styled into a crazy mohawk, all dyed red. The group was quite a sight._

_“You’re Butch’s new girlfriend, right?” the girl with the mohawk asked._

_I nodded. “Y-yeah. But we’re still dating.”_

_She grinned. The others did too. “Well, Butch was going to get something first. But she’ll be here in a second and-”_

_“There she is!” another woman shouted. My eyes couldn’t look fast enough at the door. There she was. No leather jacket, no flannel. Actually a black shirt and a black tie with matching jeans. In her hands she held a bouquet of flowers. Orange ones. They looked lovely and when Butch approached me, the flowers smelled nice too._

_“Hey.”_

_“Hi. Eh, you’re finally here!” I smiled._

_“Yeah. Still had to fetch these,” Butch grinned. She exchanged some looks with her group members. “They didn’t bother ye, did they?”_

_Firmly I shook my head. “They’re fine.”_

_“You know what’s also fine?” one of the woman stood up. She was even taller than Butch._

_“These,” then she flexed her muscles and it made me gulp a little._

_“Show off,” Butch grunted. She took my hand and lead me to a table. The group of women followed us and sat at the tables around us._

_“I hope you don’t mind they’re going to stay,” Butch nodded._

_“It’s alright with me.”_

_“Y-, I tried to convince them not to stay but well…”_

_“We have to know if you’re nice to your new girlfriend! And if she’s good for you,” the woman with the mohawk cocked an eyebrow at her fellow member. Butch rolled her eyes._

_“As long as ye mind enough of your own business.”_

_Butch and I ordered pancakes and also fries and the diner’s special hamburger. My date was surprised I could keep up with her appetite._

_“Look at her go. Devouring those fries like she’s one of us,” one of the others even pointed out._

_It made me blush and tone it down a little._

_“You alright, girl. We all eat like that.”_

_Butch sighed but nodded. “Yeah. We’re Lycans after all.” That somehow made me smile._

_“So… Some of those male clients… they’re Lycans too?”_

_“Yeah. But don’t ever associate them with us,” one of the female Lycans spoke up. Butch agreed with a nod. “They think just because we got some beast in us, they’re allowed to behave like one all the time. They just need a proper outlet instead of bein jerks.”_

_The rest of the meal was spend more on our own. Some of Butch’s friends already left and wished us good luck. By the end of the evening, Butch and her group showed of their bikes and decorated helmets and jackets._

_“This is so amazing,” I gasped in pure awe._

_“Maybe one day you’re ready to ride with us,” Butch sniggered._

_My eyes widened and in my mind I could already imagine it vividly._

_“You think so?”_

_“Sure.” One of her friends added with a smile. “But first we have to be sure you’re really Butch’s right girlfriend.”_

_“Yeah, Butch… Can I already call you that? My, you know-” I asked._

_The other woman gave me a blank expression before cracking into a wide smile. “Say it.”_

_“Will you be my girlfriend?” It made me go totally red in the face. When I peaked at the taller woman, she had a blush on her cheeks as well._

_“Of course.”_

_It was a great night and Butch’s friends are all so amazing from the brief time they spend in the diner!_

_I really hope I can get to know them better as well. But for now, I just have to give my heart a bit of a rest._

_Love, Evie_


	4. Date 4

_Wow, I don’t know how to begin describing what happened today! Well, obviously, I had another date with Butch. And I can already call her my girlfriend! How great is that! I think this is getting serious! Well, it_ did get serious. _My head is still clouded by just that memory. Phew, once more that woman knows how to make my heart beat way too fast. So, uhm.. I have to write it all down now before I forget stuff (not that I can forget that but oh well) My mind is a bit chaotic now, alright?_

_What happened, in my best chronological attempt possible right now:_

  1. _Butch had invited me for lunch at this small café a few blocks away from the diner_
  2. _Instead of travelling by motorcycle, we actually take the bus. “We have to calm down that adrenaline for now.” That’s what she said when I asked her why she wasn’t on her bike. Now I understand the extra reason for her decision :’)_
  3. _The café also serves pastries and ice cream. This time I wanted to take some initiative so I ordered a big coup of ice. We fed it to each other. people around us must’ve thought: ugh, another sappy couple! (but we are!)_
  4. _I really fell more in love with Butch than I thought was possible <3_
  5. _The ice cream must’ve taste delicious but it was overwritten by the fact that I couldn’t stop looking into Butch’s eyes. They’re beautiful, yellow with sparks of gold and orange in them_
  6. _After lunch, we spend more time in the park_
  7. _We talked a lot. About Butch’s rougher childhood being one of the few Lycans at her school before her parents found a special school, Lycans only_
  8. _Eventually we sat down on one of the benches. The trees gave us enough shadow from the warm sun_
  9. _That’s when it happened!!_
  10. _I kept talking about something that had happened at work (it wasn’t even that important interesting. I don’t know why I even bothered Butch with that story)_
  11. _Anyway then Butch suddenly came really close to my face and then…_
  12. **_She kissed me!_**
  13. _I was totally taken by surprise despite some signs_
  14. _Before I knew it, Butch was already sitting back and giving me this funny look_
  15. _“Do ye even know what just happened?” she said with that grin of hers_
  16. _I shook my head. “Then… Maybe you should do it again.”_
  17. _So she did!_
  18. **_Butch kissed me twice! And this time I kissed back_** _ <3<3<3_
  19. _Her lips were surprisingly soft and gosh, it took my breath away. I know this sounds cliché as fuck, but I swear time stood still for a few heavenly seconds!_
  20. _After that a few more kisses followed <33 _
  21. _I dunno what happened after, maybe I passed out but suddenly I was back home too soon._
  22. _Butch decided to stay for the night. I’m quickly writing this down while she is taking a quick shower. I can’t believe this is real :’)_
  23. **_Did I already say I absolutely adore my new gf???!!_**



_Gotta go! I hear Butch somewhere close <3 I don’t think she can’t find the wardrobe xD_


	5. Date 5

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s pretty much official. I think? At least, I think so. I think Butch thinks so too. She’s my girlfriend for a three months. Soon it’s going to be our fourth month anniversary. I’m so excited! A lot of things have happened. So much I barely go time to write here. Forgive me >.<_

_A few things summed up that have happened:_

  * _Butch and I held hands. Basically everywhere we went. Those who gave us looks, got a pissed off Butch in the face. Nobody dared talkin shit about us again_
  * _We kissed some more. On my bed, even on Butch’s bike!_
  * _Butch and I had been invited to a Lycan party of Butch’s group. There were also women from another, similar club. We all went along very well! They’re like a dream team <3_
  * _At one point Butch considered buying a motor for me. specifically for me, can you imagine?! Is it normal for your girlfriend wanting to give you a whole vehicle like that in only 3,5 months? I dunno_
  * _One time Butch and I both invited each other for lunch at the same time. awkward!_
  * _We’ve gone shopping. I love it, Butch not so much. But she liked watching me put on some cute dresses. She even picked out one she thought would be nice for our anniversary <3_
  * _Sometimes Butch comes over and when we sleep together, she always hugs me tightly. I feel so safe in her embrace. I never loved being the little spoon more than now_



_Those are just a few great high lights. Many more things happened, but I can’t remember it all, sadly :’)_

_So now that our anniversary is nearing, I wanted to bring something special to the table. I already had an idea but wasn’t too sure if it’d be well received._

_As of late, I also started to witness more of my girlfriend’s Lycan behaviour. The most noticeable was that her stamina was higher than mine. She was way more energetic too at days when I just felt like a potato sack compared to her._

_With al that, came sometimes also the less pleasant sides into the light. A snarl, sometimes a bit of anger issues. But Butch apologized and we tried to work around it. Living more inside made her restless at times so I tried to seek out something to distract her. She had signed up for Judo classes on Tuesday and Thursday night. She was very good at it and it really was a great outlet for her._

_Sometimes there were weird, but adorable moments of needy affection and then we’d just lay in bed cuddling all afternoon._

_Maybe those Lycan signs were indeed a_ good _reason to bring with me what I had in mind._

_\--_

_Eventually the date came around. I wore the dress Butch had picked for me at the shop, weeks ago. Butch herself was wearing an actual suit and it looked damn good on her. It made me go red instantly and she had laughed._

_We went to an actual fancy restaurant. With some embarrassment at the end, Butch asked me if I could spare some extra money for the bill. Without complaint I did so and I kissed her on the cheek while adding my own coin to the plate._

_“I’ve bought us something,” I mysteriously giggled._

_That surprised Butch. After we had already exchanged special bracelets, she had not expected more._

_We got outside and stood close because of the chilly weather. I finally held out a rectangular present._

_“You can open it.”_

_“Ye got me guessing but this is definitely a book,” Butch grinned. She pulled off the ribbon almost in an feral way._

_Once the paper got unwrapped too, she stared at the book with a blank expression. My heart stopped for a moment. I held my breath. Maybe I had made the wrong choice. Suddenly I felt panic inside me._

_That fled away luckily when Buch posture relaxed. Then it tensed up and she started to laugh uncontrollably. It was infective and soon we were both laughing manically._

_After both our tummies hurt, Butch waved the book into my face and wiped away some of her tears._

_“Are ye serious, Evie? A book on how to train yer dog?”_

_“What? I thought it might be fitting,” I joked. “Is- is it wrong?”_

_“Sort of. We’re not totally like dogs. More like wolves. However,” Butch stopped to press a kiss on my forehead. “However, ye’re not too far from the truth, either. If ye show us an appealing ball or twig and throw it, we’ll fetch it for ye. And as you know already, I’m a_ huge _fan of cuddling.”_

_My heart was at ease again._

_“T-that’s good to hear.”_

_“Funny girl, come here.” We hugged and then we had to ran to catch the last tram home. On the tram Butch was still chuckling about the joke book I had bought for us._

_“Once I’ll officially move in, we’ll go through this thing together and I’ll tell ye how it really is on how to handle a Lycan.”_

_I laid my head to rest against her shoulder and smiled in agreement. For a silent moment I thought: I couldn’t have had a better girlfriend than Butch._

_Love, Evie <3<3_


End file.
